Return From Exile
by Moondancer63
Summary: a story of Legolas' great Grandmother
1. chapter 1

Key

· Elvish- words

A lone figure swept through the early hours of the night. He was so close to his goal. Up ahead was a small farmhouse. "…And lock up the chickens also," called a woman. A boy around the age of 16 walked out of the small house and headed into the barn. A girl's laughter floated out the window and across the lawn. "I am going to win Princess," he muttered before starting a spell.

"That was so funny, Mark," said Elaine. "Was it true?"

"Every word," he replied.

"Even about how the mule kicked him up the side of the head so that he fell over the fence?" asked Aalia.

"Even that."

"That is …"Suddenly she stood up. "We have to leave. Now."

"Why?" asked Elaine.

"Demon. A creature of Darkness. Take the twins and go."

"Where? Wherever we go we will most likely be dead by dawn anyway. No you go, we will hold him off. Take Todd and Marie, get Tom from the barn and go," said Mark.

"But …"

"No, you must go!" said Elaine gently. "We are old now and would only slow you down." Suddenly the house erupted into flames and Elaine screamed.

"Go!" yelled Mark before both he and Elaine became infernos. Aalia only had time to grab the twins and teleport away.

Meanwhile, as Tom walked out of the barn the blistering heat drove him back inside to the relative safety of the barn. "No," he thought. "They're all gone. 1'm all alone. Mum, dad, the twins, and Aalia; all dead." He got up and walked to lean against the barn door. About 50 paces from where the front porch used to be he saw a figure in a long black cloak erupt in flames and vanish. When he got his vision back he made his way to the smoking ruins of the house. "Only 2 bodies," he thought. "But who: mum and dad, dad and Aalia, or mum and Aalia? The twins aren't here. Where are they?" "Todd, mum, dad, Marie, Aalia! Anyone here?!" he called out.

"Stop right there filth," a voice behind him said. "I would not hesitate to kill you." He whirled to see Aalia standing there a silver bow with an arrow pointed at him.

"Aalia! It's me, Tom."

"Tom? Thank Angharradh. I thought that the demon had got you also."

"Where are the twins?"

"Here. Come, we must go."

"Where?"

"Home." She turned and whistled into the darkness. And a few seconds he could here hoof beats and out of the woods stepped a beautiful back mare and a handsome palomino stallion. "Tom say hello to NightChaser and SunBringer." She swung up onto NightChaser and tucked Todd and Marie into a saddlebag. "Well come on," she said. "We don't have all night." He swung up onto SunBringer and followed Aalia into the woods.

The next morning Aalia woke to the smell of bread baking. "Hay, you slept late so I made some bread," said Tom.

"How?"

"We had some supplies stored in the barn and yeah…"

She sat up and looked around. A few feet away the twins were tottering around and the horses had laid down in the sweet smelling grass to sleep. "Todd I need to tell you something. About your parents and why they died. Many years ago my father ruled at Winterdew. It was a lovely place. The air was pure, birds talked to you, and my people talked and laughed late into the night. The elvish city was not only the center of trade but also filled with many talented with many elvish sorcerers, sorceress, and skilled craftsmen. As all good things must come to an end evil seeped in. Our downfall came when Lord Darkfro of the southern forest and brother to the king led an army of dark elves and creatures of evil and overran the city and killed the king and queen. The ones that could fled into hiding. As for myself, I also left and look far and wide to find people to help us regain the city. And this is where your parents come in and why they were murdered. My uncle, Fiolin, sent one of the elves most ancient enemies after me; Demon is an unborn creature of the abyss. Unfortunately, for your parents, it took their dead bodies as mine.

"Look Aalia, you aren't the only one with secrets. My family has a big one. We have powers and are descended from the Ancients. Mum could tell the future, dad could tell what the weather was going to do."

"Those powers seem like ordinary traits not powers."

"Well me and the twins have more obvious powers. I am telepathic, can fly, and have telekinesis."

"And the twins?"

"Marie seems to have her powers to do something with the moon and Todd the same but with the sun."

"Look Tom, not to dis on your family or anything but you and the twins need new names."

"Why? What would they even be?"

"I was thinking elvish names. For Marie I thought Alanna and Todd, Liamlugnir but Liam for short."

"Liamlugnir?"

"It means young man. And now for you… How about Aglaror of Aragon for short. It means glory, brilliance, or splendor."

"And your name?"

"I will go by my name Eldalote (elven-flower) but I will go by Alianne."

"Ok so even if you can hide us how are you going to fight an army with a fourteen year old and two toddlers?"

"That is a good question. Come on we are headed toward my closest ally. He might be able to help, may join us even."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Michael. He is an elf and a demon in either close or long range combat."

"Sorry?"

"It means that is a very good fighter. Anyway a master both with the bow, sword, and knife. Come we must hurry and reach the dark forest before nightfall."

"Alianne?! I don't like it here. It feels… evil?" said Todd.

"I'm hungry," said Liam.

"Hush little one. We are almost there," said Alianne. "Of course if feels evil, Aragon. It is the forest of darkness. Michael's home is on the other side." Just then a man and two women stepped out of the trees.

"Halt," said the woman with the spear.

"State your business," said the other woman.

"Do you not recognize me Motocross and you mason," said Alianne sliding down off Moon Chaser. "Have you forgotten me so soon?"

"Queen Eldalote, we have long awaited your return," said Motocross. "Michael awaits you in the courtyard of tears. But who are your friends?"

"This is Alanna, Liamlugnir, and Aglaror," said Alianne.

"Humans that have elvish names?! That is against our greatest code," said the woman with ebony hair.

Oh, Milady, this is my wife, Ash," said Mason.

"We should go," said Aragon. "Night is approaching."

"The boy speaks true," said Mason. "Come." And with that he summoned a ball of fire and led them into through the woods.

As they exited the woods they saw a hooded figure leaning over to stare into a pool of water his hands lightly resting on the edge of the marble. "Wait here, "said Mason. "My Lord, they are here."

"Who is that?" asked Aragon.

"That is Michael, Lord of the Forest of Darkness," said Alianne. Michael turned from the pool to look at them throwing back his hood.

"Welcome," he said with golden curls tumbling down around his shoulders. "Go and rest yourselves in the Golden Hall. Welcome Lady Eldaote, lady of the City of Light, and Queen of Winterdew. Motocross show the children to my chamber. Mason, go and see if the cooks can make something for our weary travelers. Ash, see that rooms are being prepared." The three nodded and walked off, Motocross carrying the twins. "Come," he said and started down the hallway to his golden thrown room.

"What is it Michael?" said Alianne.

"I want to know why you have bought three mortals along in your quest."

"I am responsible for them. Their parents were murdered by Shadow."

"The boy likes you."

"You know as well as I do that I can't love now. Why? Are you jealous of him?"

"Of the mortal? No. I will still be young long after he is gone… as will you."

"What are you two saying?" asked Aragon.

"Will you allow me to age you and your brother and sister so that you will be better prepared for what is to come?" said Michael.

"What?!" said Alianne. "Michael, you can't. For his sake"

"It's his choice; not yours."

"But…"

"No."

"I think that I will risk it," said Aragon. "Myself first then the Twins. Can you age me to 21 and the twins to age 17?"

"No, but the pool of Eneria can."

"You know if you make this choice that there will be no return," said Alianne.

"Don't worry. Where you are going you will only age but not age. Grow but not be a day older then when you entered. How old are you and the Twins?"

"I am 14 and the Twins are 2."

"Ok so you will spend 7 years in Eneria and the Twins will spend 15 years."

"Wait, where?"

"Eneria," said Alianne. "It is kind of like Limbo. When you return it will seem as if no time has passed, but you will have 7 more years of knowledge and be 7 years older and the Twins will have 15 more years of knowledge and be 15 years older."

"Well how was it?" asked Michael.

"I can control my powers now," said Alanna as she flew around the room.

"Me too," said Liam. He summoned a ball of sun and started playing with it.

"Good," said Michael.

"What now?" asked Mason as he and Motocross entered the room.

"Now. Now we head to destroy the Black Prince, but first we need to get Josh."

"The Physic?" asked Alianne.

"Yes."

"My Lord," said Ash as she entered the room. "There are goblins, orcs, and trolls coming against you. They are led by Shadow and the Red Claw."

"Go, we will be there in a minute," said Michael. "Come, your four, we need to get you suited up." He led them to a chamber filled with weapons and armor. "Alianne, yours is in there. Take Alanna and get her suited." A few minutes later all 5 were suited up.

"Your armor has changed Michael," said Alianne.

"What? Oh this. I got it from the Ancient Ones. It is a gift from my grandmother."

"Your grandmother is the moon goddess?" asked Liam.

"How did you understand me?"

"Weren't you speaking English?"

"No I was speaking Elvish."

"So how did we understand you?" asked Aragon.

"You went through Eneria. I assume that she made you elves. You three are no longer human you are elves," said Alianne.

"I got your message," said a black haired elf entering the room. "Who are they?"

"Josh meet Alianne aka Eldalote, Queen of Winterdew, and her friends Aragon, Liam and, Alanna."

"My Lady."

"Get up Josh. Will you join us?"

"Of course."

"Come we must go," said Michael

"Lead the way." Michael dew his silver bow and notched an arrow. "Come on we need to reach the barns."

They made it to the barns without many incidents but when they got there a giant lumbered out of the forest. "Run!" yelled Josh. Michael le his arrow fly and the giant was about to step on him when a stream of silver, gold, and ebony light each hit him. Soon Alianne's rosy red joined Alanna, Liam and Josh's beams of light (respectively). Suddenly Aragon rose into the air lifting the giant with him. He thrust his hand aside and the giant flew to the side crushing the remaining few hundred of the Red Claw. He then used telekinesis to lift the giant's sword to stab through his neck pinning the dead giant to the ground.

"How did He do that?" asked Josh.

"He has telekinesis and telepathic powers," said Alanna.

"Come on," said mason running up with Ash, and Motocross. "We have to go."

"You all go," said Motocross. "I'm going to stay here and manage my father's estate."

"Be safe my daughter," said Michael.

"When are you going to tell Michael and Aragon?" ash asked Alianne when they were on the road about 50 paces behind the others.

"I don't know what you mean," said Alianne.

"I mean about the…"

"Don't say it out loud."

"You don't want to be a mother?" Ash said in a whisper.

"No, it's just that I don't want them to worry about me any more than they already do."

"What will be her name?"

"Hannah."

They reached the City of Light just before dark. "Go to sleep everyone. We attack at dawn," said Michael.

The next morning everyone was up early. Ash was checking her knives and throwing glances at Alianne. Mason was attaching his armor; Aragon, Alanna, and Liam were eating breakfast and Michael was talking to Josh while loading his quiver with hundreds of arrows. "We should split up and attack in groups," said Michael. "Alianne and Ash; Mason and Liam; Aragon, Alanna, and Josh; and I will go by myself as group four."

"It's a good plan," said Ash. "Lets go."

As Ash and Alianne made their way down main street they saw only a few orcs, which they killed, elsewhere in the city they heard fighting. They saw Michael on a rooftop firing arrows into a courtyard. Then they saw a building explode and Aragon rise into the air and flashes of light from Alanna, Liam, and Josh. "It's quiet here," said Ash breaking the silence.

"Too quiet," agreed Alianne. "It's as if he wants us to find him." As if she had triggered something goblins and orcs surrounded them and dragged her off to the sound of Ash's horn and the clash of metal.

They dragged her to the castle where, in her parents rule was lit up and white, was now dark and black. The orcs threw her on the floor of a dark room and left slamming the door behind them. "Hello again Princess. I see that my sons have failed in their one task," said Fiolin. "No matter I will complete it for them."

"Not if I can help it." And with that she attacked. For about 20 minutes they traded blows neither landing a fatal blow on the other. Then Fiolin hit Alianne just above her heart and the others burst in.

"No," screamed Ash and Alanna. Michael shot an arrow at Fiolin hitting him in the forehead while Josh, Liam and Aragon attacked with magic.

Ash rushed to Alianne's side. "Is it time?" she asked. The dying she-elf could only nod.

"No!" said Liam. "Not after everything we've been through. You can't die. Not now, we've won!"

"You will be a good uncle and Lord," said Alianne. Then she screamed.

"Alanna, help me," said Ash. "Boys out and take him with you."

"What?!" said Michael.

"Just do it. On 3 push," she said and the boys walked out. "One, two, three push. Come on you can do it. Good job. Here, Alianne, you can rest forever. Hannah is here and safe."

"One more thing. You are god-mother and tell Aragon," said Alianne

"I will."

"And give this to them to read."

"I will. Alanna get the boys." Alanna left and came back with the boys following her.

"Alianne who will rule after you?" asked Michael.

"My husband."

"Me?"

"Not you, Michael. Aragon come close. This is so you will be able to rule after I am gone." She handed him an emerald ring set with a diamond.

"Here I wanted to ask you earlier, but Michael was around, but will you marry me." He handed her a ring set with a ruby. "It was my grandmothers."

"I will."

"I wish we had more time together."

"You will be a good king and father to Hannah."

"Michael, don't be angry. I loved him more but I still want you to help him build up my kingdom promise me."

"I promise." Then she died.

"I will never marry," said Aragon and kissed the dead she-elf's forehead.

"That ring, it was my wife's then my daughters; before she ran away," said Josh. "What was your mother's name?"

"Elaine," said Alanna.

"Then you are my grandchildren," Josh said as he hugged the three of them.

"She left me a family tree and this diary," said Ash. "All of us are related to either her or Aragon.

"Come," said Aragon rising. "We have work to do."

"And with that, after the dead Queen was buried, a new era of Light began," said a woman looking at her grandchildren. "After all I am the one they called Hannah."


	2. author note

if you want to join my fanfiction class on quizlet go here

/join/QJzpRT5Uy

and don't forget to follow me on twitter

MichaeWiseowl


End file.
